


Slick With Blood

by lazyfatkitsune



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfatkitsune/pseuds/lazyfatkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little (misguided) attempt to get into a character's mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slick With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A little (misguided) attempt to get into a character's mind.

_In my dreams, he pushed me down the edge._

My own dying screams haunted me through the whole night, even as he slept soundly beside me with a soft smile upon his lips. And for a second, I wanted to drag him forcefully back to reality. I wanted…I wanted to hurt him in all ways imaginable. I half desired to see the smile on his shift to tears, and to see his already broken form even wrecked than it is.

His innocence is destroyed now. What use is he now that he had seen pain and torture? I should not have any more need of him even if he had surrendered virtue for my sake.

Cool metal glinting in frozen moonlight, I could not look away. In that one second, my desire struck me back in full force, a painful yearning to feel him, taste him, and to take him in every aspect.

Murderous desire, that's what it is. It is probably sick, that I coveted for the feel of his liquefied life coating my very skin, as if trying to wash all the dirt of me, warm and wet.

I placed the blunt end of cold steel against warm skin. His expression remained the same throughout his dreams, and I wondered if he is dreaming of me. Pleasant dreams.

One soft click and the safety is off. In dread and anticipation, I laced my finger onto the trigger.

And slowly he opened his eyes. And I froze.

I froze. Because…his eyes, they were awake, alert, perfectly knowing of what I was about to do. Because even though he knows, his eyes held no hate, no sorrow at the thought. On the contrary, they were overflowing with so much love, that I could not bear to look into those violets.

"Do it," he whispered breathily. "Do it, if you must."

With one hand on my shoulder, his left circled my wrist and moved the gun till it pressed against warm skin once more. And suddenly, I could not, could not bring myself to press the trigger. Not like this. I felt the jerking and pounding of my heart just like that day so many years ago, only this time my role was reversed.

A sob and it took me a while to realize that I was crying. And somehow, the murderous weapon had slipped from my hand onto soft linen, and slender arms had encircled me in a soothing embrace that I was not supposed to feel.

"I can't…I can't do it…." Once again, I had all but bared my entire soul to him, and I still failed to understand why.

His comforting voice was heaven as he repeated words of reassurance that, no matter how false and cliché it seemed to be, I fell for.

I took him that night, both physically and emotionally. For unlike me, he had bared his soul to me, in three simple yet complicated words. Being the greedy monster that I am, I made him repeat it over and over again, whether in moans, or in hazy passionate screams.

But somehow it appears that I had exposed more of myself than I thought. For in my haze of half slumber, I could hear his words, clear as midnight stars.

 _"In my dreams, I jumped down the edge with you."_

* * *


End file.
